That Silly Thing Called Valentine
by M14Mouse
Summary: Maya doesn’t know what to make this holiday called Valentine. Damon is about to help her with that. DamonMaya pairing with hints of other pairing.


That Silly Thing Called Valentine

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Damn…don't own them.

Summary: Maya doesn't know what to make this holiday called Valentine. Damon is about to help her with that. Damon/Maya pairing with hints of other pairing.

Maya doesn't understand why there was pink and red everywhere she walked.

She didn't understand why roses set on the tables in the food count.

She didn't understand why suddenly there were balloons, furry bears, and candy sold at every store on Terra Venture.

She didn't understand why Leo and Kai looked so nervous. She remembered vividly a moment in the dinning area. She was pretending that she was looking for some food.

"Come on, Kai. You have to help me out here," Leo said.

"Leo, it isn't my fault that you waited until two weeks before Valentine Day. I cannot help you. I still have my present to get," Kai said.

"Come on! You must know someone. You are prepared for everything! This is Valentine Day. It has to be special!" Leo said.

"I see what I can do," Kai grumbled.

"You are the best, man," Leo said with a grin.

So, this was why was everyone is nervous. It is this Valentine Day.

What is this Valentine Day is about? What does it mean? She could ask Kendrix but she was on duty. Every time she brings the V word to Leo. He would get nervous. Kai wasn't any better.

The only one that doesn't seem worry about this Valentine Day was Damon. He would shake his head at Kai and Leo's antics. He didn't seem affect by all of this Valentine Day's mess. That is why she is at his doorstep of his work. She pressed the key to open the door. She couldn't help but grinned at Damon. He was covered in grease as he worked on a car's engine.

"Damon?" She said. Damon looked up from what he was working on.

"Hey, Maya, what brings you down here? Is there something wrong?" Damon asked.

"No…There is nothing wrong. I just have a question that maybe you can answer," Maya said.

"Go ahead." Damon said as he set down his tools. He picked up a rag and slowly cleaned off the grease of the tools.

"What is Valentine Day?" She said as Damon blinked for a moment.

"Well, Valentine Day is a day where people show how much they care about each other.

They give presents and take them out to dinner. Sometimes, they just do something really nice or special for them." He said.

"Oh, it is sort of like Christ Mas," She said.

"Sort of…kind of. Christmas is for everyone. Valentine Day is someone special in your life like a mom, father, a brother, girlfriend, boyfriend, wife, husband, and I could go on. But the list is getting to long," He said.

"Oh…so, that is why Leo and Kai are running around like crazy. They are trying to get gifts for their special someone. Thank you for answering my question," She said.

"It is no problem." He said with a smile. She was about to leave with a thought occurred to her.

"Don't you have someone special in your life?" She said as she turned back around.

"No…Not really. I mean I have you guys. You guys are like family. So, I got everyone boxes of chocolate. I got your favorites, those chocolate covered cherries," Damon said nervously.

"That is very sweet of you." She said. A grin broke out on her face as she thought of the most wonderful idea.

"So, why don't you and I spent Valentine together as friends? Everyone else is doing something. Why don't we do something together?" She said with a smile.

"Well, you see…I planned to work on Valentine Day." He said.

"Are you trying to avoid me, Damon?" She said as she put her hands on her hips.

"No…No…I am not. It just that….Uh…" He said.

"Well, what?" She said.

"Uh…I don't want pity, girl." He said.

"I don't pity you, Damon." She said softly as she reached out and put her hand on his shoulder.

He smiled a little at her. 

"I am sorry, girl. I didn't mean to snap at you. Valentine is just a bad day for me. But I would love to go out with you as a friend." He said.

Poor Damon! Something must have happened on Valentine Day to make him sad. She is just going to have to cheer him up.

"Good! Meet me by the Nature Dome tomorrow!" She said with a grin.

"What? Valentine Day isn't until a week or so away." He said with a shock look on his face.

"It is a surprise! You just have to see what it is." She said a grin. She waves good-bye to Damon as she rushed out to prepare her surprise.

She just can't wait.

End of Part 1

A/N: I really shouldn't have started another fic. But I couldn't help myself. I love the Maya/Damon pairing. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


End file.
